Fate of the Swarm
by WeaponX1023
Summary: Another story inspired by East Bridge but with a few changes that I hope can make it original. After his death protecting his family, two souls join and gain an incredible power. But at what cost? Will they do what's right and overcome hostile forces or will they succumb to the hunger of the Swarm.


Fate of the Swarm

"Talking" 'Thinking'

Disclaimer

I do not own StarCraft in any way

Inspired by East Bridge's _The Zerg Swarm_

PLEASE REVIEW!

Prelude

In the shadow of the mountains a city surrounded by great walls was silent. Guards patrolled the streets and outer walls with torches, passing large bins of wood that burned for both light and warmth. Towering above the homes of the sleeping people, a man overlooked the city from the comfort of his study. A warm fire was blazing in the hearth, above which hanged a pair of swords. Books lined the bookshelves across the fire. In the center lay the man's desk which had multitude of important looking papers and reports. The man was sitting in his chair with a wine glass in his hand which he refilled from the bottle on the table.

Knock, Knock

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal a large, muscular man with a long beard and black hair. He had piercing blue eyes with an old battle scar going across his face. He was wearing thick fur and leather clothes and armor. His belt held a large knife, a pouch, and a canteen that sloshed with liquid when he moved. On his back there was a large wood and iron shield and a large claymore.

"My lord." said the man, his voice deep and gravelly, as he saluted with his arm across his chest as he bowed.

"Report." said the lord

"We have found the mage my lord. She was hidden in one of the villages outside New Haven. It seems that the rumors were correct for we found devices and experiments relating to the research and that they moved the mage in an attempt to hide her from us."

"Do you have the research?"

The man was silent for a moment before answering.

"No, my lord, she discovered us and fought back, injuring many of my men and killing two of them. We managed to subdue her but she killed herself once she discovered we were there for the research. We searched the entire house to no avail, the research is gone."

"Then why have you returned?"

"If I may say so my lord, I may know a way to find the research."

"Explain."

"Well my lord, the mage had an assistant. When we attacked the household she was nowhere to be found. The girl lived with her master for ten years and may know where her master hides important things or was given the research by her master and ordered to run. That would explain the fierce fight the mage put up and even if she does not have it, she may have seen or even worked on the research with her master and could point us in the right direction"

"I see, then that means this girl is of the utmost importance, find her and bring her to me."

"Yes, my lord, however my men are not in well enough for a chase and trek through the grasslands and forests. I have sent my able men to begin tracking her but I need more men for a thorough search."

"Very well, you shall have your men, arrangements shall be made and they will be ready in three day times. And when you find her no harm is to come to the girl."

"Yes, my lord."

The large man saluted again and turned to open the door.

"While you're here, how goes the training?"

The man stopped and was silent for a moment before replying.

"Slowly, my lord, the process is lengthy with varying results. First we must break them of their free will. Then make them loyal, after that begins the training but without the research they will not reach the level of power you wish as quickly."

"Very well, you're dismissed; I want reports on the tracking of the girl every week."

"Yes, my lord." The man said before leaving the study.

The lord returned to looking out the window to his study. "Soon everything shall be within my grasp." The man said silently as he watched the sun rise over the mountains.

So this is my new prelude making the old one chapter 2, which I'm rewriting. I'm making this world from scratch so updates will be slow. Names and Ideas are helpful and if I use it I will give you credit and put your name in the chapter I use it in. Check my Profile for Future stories and other news.


End file.
